culturefandomcom-20200222-history
You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet (Bachman–Turner Overdrive song)
You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet}} "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" is a rock song written by Randy Bachman and performed by Bachman–Turner Overdrive (BTO) on the album Not Fragile (1974). It was released as a single in 1974 with an instrumental track "Free Wheelin'" as the B-side. It reached the number 1 position on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart and the Canadian RPM chart the week of November 9, 1974 as well as reaching number 2 on the UK Singles Chart. Theme The lyrics for the song tell of the singer meeting a "devil woman" and she giving him love. The chorus of the song includes the song's famous stutter and speaks of her looking at him with big brown eyes and saying 'You ain't seen nothin' yet. B-, b-, b-, baby, you just ain't seen na, na, nothin yet. Here's somethin' that you're never gonna forget. B-, b-, b-, baby, you just ain't seen na, na, nothin yet.' The guitar riff heard throughout the song's chorus appears to be an homage to the riff from "Baba O'Riley" by The Who. The riff follows a 1-5-4 in the key of A (A5, E5, D5), while the riff in "Baba O'Riley" is the same 1-5-4 riff, but in the key of F (F5, C5, B 5) and both songs place their chords on the same beats in each bar where played. However, the melody for each song is totally different. Development "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" was written by Randy Bachman. In The Rolling Stone Record Guide, writer Dave Marsh called the song "a direct steal from The Who", but "an imaginative one."BTO band bio accompanying the album review of Rock n' Roll Nights, at overdoseoffingalcocoa.blogspot.com The chords of the chorus riff are very similar to the ones used by The Who in their song "Baba O'Riley", and also, the stuttering vocal is reminiscent of "My Generation". Randy insists that the song was performed as a joke for his brother, Gary, who had a stutter, with no intention of sounding like "My Generation". They only intended to record it once with the stutter and send the only recording to Gary. Randy developed the song while recording BTO's third album, Not Fragile (1974). It began as an instrumental piece inspired by the rhythm guitar of Dave Mason. Randy says "it was basically just an instrumental and I was fooling around... I wrote the lyrics, out of the blue, and stuttered them through." The band typically used the song as a "work track" in the studio to get the amplifiers and microphones set properly.Interview track on the album King Biscuit: Bachman–Turner Overdrive (King Biscuit Flower Hour Records, 1998) But when winding up production for their third album, Charlie Fach of Mercury Records said the eight tracks they had lacked the "magic" that would make a hit single. Some band members asked Randy, "what about the work track?" Randy reluctantly mentioned that he had this ninth song, but didn't intend to use it on a record. He said, "We have this one song, but it's a joke. I'm laughing at the end. I sang it on the first take. It's sharp, it's flat, I'm stuttering to do this thing for my brother."Fred Bronson, The Billboard Book of Number One Hits, Billboard, 1988 via "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" from SuperSeventies.com Fach asked to hear it, and they played the recording for him. Fach smiled and said "That's the track. It's got a brightness to it. It kind of floats a foot higher than the other songs when you listen to it." Bachman agreed to rearrange the album sequence so the song could be added, but only if he could re-record the vocals first, without the stutter. Fach agreed, but Bachman says "I tried to sing it normal, but I sounded like Frank Sinatra. It didn't fit." Fach said to leave it as it was, with the stutter. Market performance While not originally intended to be a single, "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" was becoming a hit as an album cut. Radio stations all over the USA were giving it a great deal of airplay, as Not Fragile (1974) was soaring up the album charts. So much so that Bachman was embarrassed because he thought it was a stupid song, just something that he wrote as a joke. Fach would regularly call him with airplay reports, asking for permission to release "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" as a single. Bachman says, "And I refused for three weeks... I was producer, so I had final say on what went out. I woke up one day and asked myself, 'Why am I stopping this?' Some of my favorite records are really dumb things like 'Louie, Louie'... so I said to Charlie, 'O.K., release it. I bet it does nothing.'" "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" debuted at number 65 on September 21, 1974 and shot to the top of the Hot 100 seven weeks later. It was the only US number 1 single in BTO's history. (While in The Guess Who, Randy had penned only one other chart-topper, "American Woman", which hit number 1 in 1970.) "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" also holds the record for falling farthest on the chart before returning to the Top 10. After falling to number 34 two weeks after being in the number 1 spot, it jumped back to number 8 for two weeks, largely because of interest in the flip side, an instrumental called "Free Wheelin'". In Canada, the single also reached number 1 and won the 1976 Juno Award for best-selling single.Kirby, Blaik (16 March 1976). "Overdrive, Vanelli, Mitchell big Juno winners". The Globe and Mail. p. 16. In the UK it reached number 2, kept off the top of the charts by "Lonely This Christmas" by Mud. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Succession Cover versions Finnish band Moogetmoogs released a cover version of "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" (re-titled "Kolmen minuutin muna") as the second single from their 1991 album Kadonnut levy ("The Lost Record"), with a cover version of The Contours song "Do You Love Me" (retitled "Klu klu (mua rakastatko)?") as its B-side. Released in 1991, the single started to receive significant airplay and media attention beginning in NovemberMoog Konttinen: Kuvagalleria / Moogetmoogs: Kolmen minuutin muna (7"). Moog Konttinen's website. and hit number 1 on the Finnish charts in February 1992. | edition= 1st | publisher=Tammi | location= Helsinki| isbn= 951-31-2503-3 | language= Finnish }} The Finnish lyrics were written by lead singer Moog Konttinen; "Kolmen minuutin muna" translates to "three-minute egg" but can be interpreted as a euphemism for premature ejaculation too. Burton Cummings, Randy Bachman's former band mate in The Guess Who, did a jazzy version on his first solo record. Figures on a Beach scored a minor hit in 1989 with their version of the song. It has also been covered by ApologetiX (1999), Yo La Tengo (2006), The Disco Boys (2006) and Dutch band Oôs Joôs who retitled it "Bier En Zwere Sjek" (2008). See also *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1974 (U.S.) *List of number-one hits of 1975 (Germany) *List of number-one singles of 1992 (Finland) * "You ain't heard nothing yet!", a catchphrase popularized by Al Jolson, also used in the movie The Jazz Singer References Category:1974 singles Category:Bachman–Turner Overdrive songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Songs written by Randy Bachman Category:1974 songs Category:Mercury Records singles